Planting Seeds
by le error
Summary: Takes place during 'Buried Secrets'. Infected!Donnie has his way with Leo while Leo's just trying to remember that this isn't his brother. Contains Tentacles, noncon, forced mouth play.


_A/N: Hello. I'm still alive. Really sorry for not updating any of my chapter stories. Some things have happened these past months that really killed my muse. Of course I come back with smut. Eventually, I'll get to Glorified Pavements which is my main story at the moment. Super sorry. But I have came back to bring you guys some this. Hope you like it._

Takes place during the episode. Infected!Donnie has his way with Leo as he infects him.

Leo felt the large tentacle wrap around his injured leg and pulled. The sharp tug rattled him, sending powerful waves of pain and momentarily paralyzing him. Leo's grip on the wooden step loosened, giving the creature the advantage at roughly pulling the injured turtle off the stairs completely and on the concrete ground of the basement. A prepared scream of terror and agony was lost as he landed on his side.

" .." Leo whimpered. There was no oxygen in his lungs to cry out for help or even to speak. The tentacle still held tightly on to his leg, squeezing whenever the turtle would move. Leo barely had a moment to process any of what was happening. The pressure in his leg was building, pain clouded any clear thoughts he tried to muster within him. What was this thing?!

After a minute of catching his breath and listening to the disgusting noises of the creature would make, it began to slowly pull him closer. The creature- it wasn't his brother, tossed him over to lay on his shell while another tentacle slithered over his plastron to pin him. It smelled. Leo held in his breath as the tip of odd appendage coming from the creature reached his neck. It tickled the base of his neck, wrapping itself around him…

Leo's hands flew up, attempting to quickly pry off the pink fleshy limb. However, the creature again pulled on his injury. His leg was roughly bent, his knee almost touched his plastron until the creature loosen the grip. Leo's eyes were tightly closed, tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain but no voice to plea for help.

The creature slid down, creepily crawling over Leo's fatigued body and breathing heavily over him. Leo felt the overly heated breath hit his chest and shivered. This wasn't Donnie..this wasn't Donnie…this wasn't his brother..

Leo broke from his thoughts as he felt a strange sensation fester in between his legs. A large sized tentacle slid its way under the creature's arm into the open, moving downward towards his lower plastron. Leo opened his eyes, tensing up firmly in the fear of having it touch his leg again. The tip of the eerie appendage slimed over his inner thigh, poking his skin gently. Leo jerked his leg away— big mistake.

The creature hissed loudly, using Donatello's face to contort a rather vile expression to Leo in a warning. The tentacle at his thigh became more aggressive, roughly sliding against his other leg to open it out more. Leo felt his body arch, a small panic rising in his chest as he felt the appendage move in by his tail.

"N-n..no. No! NO!"

The creature hunkered lower, not allowing Leo to see what was happening underneath and grinned. The tentacle easily pulled the quivering tail to the side, revealing the small puckered entrance to it. His tail curled, desperately trying to cover himself but it was too late. The tip entered him.

Leo clenched his jaw, baring his teeth in pain and discomfort. The creature chuckled darkly, using Donnie's voice and facial mask to mock Leo. The unwelcoming sensation of the tip— it was all he could he feel, it was all he focused on. The tentacle wiggled inside him, traveling up and stretched him as it got to the larger base of the appendage.

"..g-gaah..NnnGHAGHH— MMMffm!" The tentacle wrapped around his mouth, silencing him as it continued to violate and penetrate him. His fingers locked, cramping in as he felt the tentacle inside him fill him. The appendage around his broken leg was still firmly clinging, squeezing on his thigh and twisting it. Leo's mind was too warped and in dire need of mercy to realize his leg being slowly twisting out from its socket.

The fleshy limb inside him rested, slowly moving and assaulting his innards. A strange warmth filled him, even in his stomach. His hand stiffly moved in, hovering over his chest, lost at what to even do now. The creature moved the smaller tentacle away from his mouth, allowing him to breath properly and quickly through his mouth. Leo gasped, sucking in greedily to avoid screaming. His eyes watched the swaying pink limb, it straighten out and suddenly began to move back towards his face.

Leo cried out, his hand jerked upward to grab it and stop it from touching his skin. The tentacle inside his gut immediately thrust in, causing his body to spasm. His head was thrown back and his body arched as far as his shell would allow. As soon as his mouth opened in a silent scream, the tentacle drove in. The creature wretched the smaller limb into the leader's mouth, moving past his tongue and into his throat. Leo gagged. His body convulsed.

As it reached down into his stomach, it began to release its toxins. The warm fluid filled his senses, overwhelming him as it filled his gut and body. The fat tentacle in his ass began to thrust in and out in a rapid pace, destroying the tightness and making his body thrash. The seed was released, planting itself deep in his body and nestling in its new home. Leo felt it. The build of fluid in his body began to seep out from his mouth, causing him to choke and cough. After the creature reassured the seed was safe, it slowly recoiled the tentacle from his mouth. Green fluids leaked out as it released Leo. He was freed yet still drowning in the slime that blocked his airways and filled his lungs. Leo laid limp in the pool of green mess and drool.

The creature used its appendage to press down on Leo's chest, causing the fluid to drain out and give Leo a bit of air. As he tried to regain himself, a second tentacle stretched him beyond his limit to fit into his stretched ass. Leo could only react in opening his mouth to scream, green fluid flowed out from the corner of his lips as he exhaled.

A large gush of fluid filled him, drowning his innards with the tentacles essence to nourish the turtle's body. The creature roughly yanked the tentacle out of Leo, the second out stretching the sphincter before leaving and circling the bruised out entrance. Leo's body finally relaxed but the pain was unbearable.

His body quivered, the roots of the seed began to flourish, enveloping the turtle's body from the inside and stretching out the branches. Leo could only lay still in agony, feel his chest begin to constrict and be blocked by the strange workings of the creature's seed. It chuckled once more, spreading a wide grin over his brother's face to taunt him as his body was slowly taken over. Leo coughed up the green slime, struggling to breath properly but it hurt to much to bear.

The creature released his injured leg, letting it slap on the ground carelessly in an odd angle. Leo cried out in pain, his body shook from the overwhelming tremor of agony. It was loud enough to be heard but it was too late now.

The disarray of tentacles left his skin and disappeared behind the creature's back. The creature with his brother's face slithered off Leo, letting it take its course. The sounds of foot steps above them alarmed it. Leo's vision turned blurry, watching the back of his brother's shell turn away from him and disappear from his sight. He was left in a mess of green slime and fluids. Leo's body was soon taken over, encased by the creature's seed that now took control over the turtle. His consciousness died. His body slowly rose up with the help of the still growing tentacles that grew into his skin and out. The fluid drained into his system, feeding off it like food to operate the mutant's body.

The body moved itself towards the stairs, hunkering over in an act to convince the last uninfected turtle coming to check on his beloved injured brother. The body waited, his head hung in a soundless gaze to the ground. His mouth curved into a grin once he heard Raphael open the door and call his name.


End file.
